In this document, one will note that when “authentication or identification” is mentioned, the “or” is inclusive, meaning “and/or”; the invention therefore applies to authentication as well as to identification, or even to both at the same time.
Authentication or identification conventionally use a server which stores data concerning persons who have previously been the object of a phase of registration (or enrollment) with said server in order to be granted some right after the authentication or verification (issuing a driver's license, a public transit ticket, monetary compensation, authorization to access a room, authorization to access a service, use of a service, electronic payment, etc.).
The data conventionally used for registering individuals with the server are personal data that are usually alphanumeric, such as passwords, addresses of electronic devices used by the individuals (e.g. IP addresses), identities, and/or other data.
To be sufficiently differentiating and thus allow authentication or identification with an acceptable success rate, the data used may be relatively complex from the individual's point of view. For example, the more characters a password contains, the more reliable the authentication or identification, but the more difficult it is for a person to remember.